Chip scale atomic clocks using atomic vapor cells (CSACs) provide up to four orders of magnitude better accuracy as a frequency reference than temperature-controlled oscillators (TCXOs). CSACs are cheaper and smaller but are less accurate frequency references than cold atom based clocks. There is a desire to increase the stability of CSACs over temperature, thus extending the period of time required between synchronizations with a primary frequency reference.